


Take me laser tagging

by probablysecretlyawitch



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysecretlyawitch/pseuds/probablysecretlyawitch
Summary: Fluffy drabble based of a Tumblr prompt
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Take me laser tagging

Achilles was competitive. Very competitive. So when Hector had his birthday at a laser tag place, he had a chance to show off. 

Him and Patroclus were on different teams. After the initial shock and angst, Achilles realised it might be an advantage. They were playing elimination, which meant if you took one hit you were out. 

After making an alliance, the two boys entered the arena. Achilles was thriving, and Patroclus was doing surprisingly well. Patroclus had backed himself into a corner, which was both an advantage and a disadvantage. 

Eventually it was down to just Patroclus, Achilles, and Paris. Achilles searched out his boyfriend in the corner of the arena. When Patroclus saw that it was Achilles, he lowered his gun. Achilles pushed him up against the wall and caught Patroclus' lips mid-gasp. They stayed there for a while until Achilles lifted his gun and shot his boyfriend in the chest. 

He walked away with a smirk on his face, knowing that he would win.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my shitty everything, I'm on mobile


End file.
